


A Beer For Two To Kill The Blues

by sealthedeal



Series: ZOSAN - One Shots [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dating, Flirting, M/M, Romance, Waiter Sanji, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealthedeal/pseuds/sealthedeal
Summary: His black eyes, in tint and nature, grey at the words of a mere stranger. How many times had he heard this? How many times had he put himself out there, only to be thrown away in a matter of seconds?





	A Beer For Two To Kill The Blues

“Blimey! I knew me mother said to give you a chance, but I didn’t expect she’d set me up with a pig!” The man across from him spat, his words a spear coated with venomous spite, thrusting into what is left of the already dejected heart.

His black eyes, in tint and nature, grey at the words of a mere stranger. How many times had he heard this? How many times had he put himself out there, only to be thrown away in a matter of seconds?

He glanced up to the man who sat before him. Just another figure. Just another lost soul. A person who has the ability to say something so cruel to a person they’ve never met before…

Without a single glance in the direction of that disgusting being, the swordsman lifted himself from his chair, quietly taking his leave.

“Where d’ya think you’re going, pig?!” the man raised his voice, slamming his closed fists angrily on their reserved table, the clinking of cutlery and wine spilling rips through the once warm atmosphere. Dinner dates silence around them, watching curiously as their eyes feasted on live drama.

The rapid tapping of high-class shoes approached the two ‘lovebirds.’

“Sir, you need to leave” A husky voice pierced through the tension. A voice as rough and raw as a grizzly bear’s mighty call spreading amongst a forbidden forest, yet as soothing and gentle as a clear river stream flowing through a luscious garden filled with exquisite greenery. 

The elegant man with the strangest eyebrows he’s ever seen sent a dangerously smile to his charming date for the night.

“That’s no way to treat such a handsome man. That’s no way to treat a human. You’re not welcome here.” The waiter smiled, voice dripping with suppressed anger.

The waiter’s bright blue eye turned to him, the other hidden behind his beautiful blond hair, the dangerousness behind his smile disappearing when blue eyes met onyx ones.

Zoro stood in shock at the words of the staff member. He eyed his date cautiously, noticing the way the other's face scrunched up like a poorly aged raisin. He got pleasure just by watching his _charming_ date rapidly redden at the amount of attention directed at him. However, he couldn't help but feel alone once again as his date growled to himself before storming out of the expensive restaurant, slamming the door on his way out.

He was left standing stone still, alone. That man had made a fool of him in front of a whole restaurant. In front of that gorgeous blond too…

“Sir-“ The owner of the warm, velvety voice began before the muscular man high tailed his way out, throwing all his weight angrily at the double doors, he pushed himself through them, his ankle twisting, causing him to ungracefully meet the concrete.

Magically green locks flattened against the concrete as the sky began to pour down. He had no one. He had **nothing.**

Tonight, the sky cries with his lonely soul.

 

“What a tool he was. Christ, how did someone with your looks wind up with someone like him?” That same melting voice dripped through the humid air, hitting the ground where he lay.

He lay still on the cold concrete, his kind words dancing through his ears, a small smile resting on his face.

This man. Ocean filled eyes, blond hair as golden as trophy, a well groomed beard that caressed his chiselled jawline. Now Zoro here doesn’t believe in a God, but this waiter certainly looked like the product of one to him. This man, despite all he just saw, was extending his hand to him.

Shaking slightly, he slowly brought his hand up, his deep blue eyes flooding his senses. He barely flinched as he began to lift up all his weight with one hand, the other sliding around his lower back.

The waiter glanced back to his boss through the window who met his eyes, he sent him a wobbly grin to which he was met with the shake of a head and a gentle smile. Seems like he got the okay from Pops.

“Forgive me for being highly unprofessional, but how would you like to join me for dinner?”

“I don’t wish to be pitied” the swordsman grumbled, jerking his face away from the man who miraculously had the ability to hold him up somehow.

“Please, I know you don’t need my pity... the other guy does though, he just missed out on going on a date with a hunk. Oh, and the name's Sanji by the way" the waiter lightly chuckled at the prospect of forgetting to introduce himself. 

“So? How does dinner sound, Marimo?” the waiter cheekily winked at him at the creation of the new nickname.

“What did you just call me, Curly Brows? The name’s Zoro” he bit back, his tan face turning bright pink, like a delicious, juicy peach blooming in spring. And he wanted a taste of that.

“Okay Marimo, so how does dinner sound?” The blonde repeated, smirk resting upon his face.

“By the way, the Christmas colours look suits you” he purred, winking at the muscular man who continued to redden at the words of the waiter.

“Shut up! Let’s just get this dinner over with…” he grumbled angrily, but he knew he was actually angry. He was actually excited about a date for once. And just by the way things were going so far, he knew he had his hands full already…

 

 

 


End file.
